


Alive

by Bobohu_love



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Butt Plugs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Light BDSM, Nipple Clamps, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobohu_love/pseuds/Bobohu_love
Summary: She was a virgin... Ooor not, nobody knows. But her real one will happen on her birthday, her boyfriend makes sure about it.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaa.. this is my first story. I hope you will like it.  
> ..  
> They are just kinky shits  
> ^.^  
> ..  
> ..  
> English is not my first language.  
> Not beta read

He touched my face and slowly trailed his fingers towards my breasts. We are laying on my bed and enjoy our quality time together. Fortunately, he doesn't have to work this week. They are before the comeback, before the mayhem, and I know he won't have time for me the next 2 months, so that's why I try to coax him to step up our relationship, but the little shit he is, don't want to. That giant and his cotton candy heart.

"Baby girl. I feel you are not ready and I don't want to hurt you, but I really want you." he looked into my eyes

"Then you are delusional. I am more than ready. Ready for you. "I pleaded

"But baby, you are a virgin, not?" I hate him. Why ask such questions during this time?

"Yes or no." I answered embarrassed  "I don’t know." I whined and buried my face into my hand. "I wasn’t with a guy before, but I am not that innocent. I have my things" I muttered.

"What? Do you masturbate?" He is so freaking stupid. My boyfriend is a sex god, so of course. Ugh him and his innocent mind. It's my last day, before I bury myself alive, because of this awkward conversation.

"Daily" I whispered into my hand

"Hot" he muttered before he freed my face from and kissed me with so much passion that I thought I might melt. Does he have this side? Really? 

He bit down on my lip and I gasped into his mouth. My hands went to his hair and gripped it. He kissed my lips one more time than my cheeks, my nose. I giggled at his dorkiness.

"Don't be embarrassed. I love you Yoojin. I will make it special to you. On your birthday, it’s only 3 days. But I want you to tell me what you desire, so it can be perfect. Tell me! Your kink."

"You will laugh at me and probably run. " I said nervously while I sat up and stood at my window. Probably I wouldn't show him this if I didn't trust him, but we know each other well enough.

"Tell me" Chanyeol said excitedly, still from the bed" I would never, baby. Just say it."

"I rather show you" It will be easier and faster. I opened the box under the window and stood up. "Come and see it"

He comes closer to me and looked into my secret box. His eyes wide at first, then his lips turned into a smirk.

"Ropes, dildos, clips, cane, whip" he whispered  "And is this a plug?" he reached for my pink diamond plug and bring it to my bright red face. I remained silent "So that’s what you want, huh? You want me to bind you, to whip you, to pleasure you till you can’t come anymore." He said it temptingly. I just nodded and squirmed. "I bet you are wet like never. You are lucky with me. I will dominate you, baby girl. We will start now. I am going to give you a teaser. Okay?"

 Never in a million years thought he has this side. At the end we always learn new things about each other

"Yes. Please, Chanyeol." I panted.

"It’s not Chanyeol to you. It’s sir." He grabbed my face between his two hands and smashed his lips to mine "Yoojin, you can’t imagine what does it do to me, to know you want it too.

"Oh my god, Chanyeol. " Then he spanked me. My breath got caught " What?"

"You didn’t address me properly" He smirked "I think I should punish your pretty ass. His smirk widened on his face. If I don't be that aroused I would smash his face into something. But right now it's not annoying, it makes me more turned on."

"Sorry. Sir, I didn’t mean it.

"I don’t care. On your knees" he demanded, he doesn’t have to ask me twice. I was my knees in a second "Straight back, hands in the air." And he pulled off my summer dress "Hands behind your back." Now I just have my lacy thong on. "Yoojin. You are teasing me. No bra. You are a naughty girl." He stroked my entire body. I can’t help just moan. I was never touched in my life. Nobody till Chanyeol.

I usually helped my problems in a very twisted way, but I always enjoyed myself. I used to bound my legs to the bed and whip my ass and pussy. Oh, that spanking. I love the pain and bruised my skin. God, I may be machoistic, but I don’t care. I saw several videos. I just hope Chanyeol could give me some.  It’s good to know that he is dominant and will act upon my dreams. I just can’t believe I had to wait 8 months to know it. 8 months of waste with my dildo.

My thoughts were interrupted with a sharp pain on my nipples. I opened my eyes and saw his fingers pinch them.

"Thank you, Sir!" I moaned, looking into his eyes. " I love it." I whispered

"You are so beautiful Yoojin. I love how your body responding." He twisted them again, which earned another moan from me.

"I love your touch on my body."

"And I love you."

"I love you too, Sir" And he kissed me again. Chanyeol put his hand under my armpits and helped me stand up, then backed to my bed and slowly climbed on top of me again. "I am gonna tie you up now and see what can I do to you."

"Yes Sir." I giggled at him as he searched in my secret box.

"What so funny miss?"

"Nothing, Sir."

"Really?" Chanyeol came to my bed and tied my hands above to the headboard. Then he grabbed my legs and tied them to my headboard too. My headboard. I felt so open and shy. I tried to close my legs, they are far from each other. "Is it comfy?" he asked while he put a pillow under my ass so it was on fuller display.

"Yes, Sir, but I feel a little shy because nobody saw me down there or touched me." I blushed

"I know sweetheart. I will take care of you. You know me. So don’t worry. You are beautiful. And your pussy will please me, I am sure." He smirked again, that stupid smirk. My black underwear was sure wet as fuck from his handsome, cocky face. "I want to fuck you now so bad, but I want to explore you. Your body is my temple." He admired my body from the end of the bed.

"Please, Sir. Touch me. My legs will get a cramp."I whined after several minutes.

"Are you needy? Please, let me admire my girlfriend a little bit more. "I sighed in defeat and let him do it, not that I could do anything against it. But a little teasing may do. I bit my lip and wiggled my ass. I heard him cursing under his breath "You little minx. I will cane that ass for you." He marched to the box. "And maybe use your clamps."

"Please, Sir."

He punished my lips first. Chanyeol kissed the living shit out of me. I just moaned into his mouth. Then his magic lips trailed down my neck to my breasts. I thank my mum that I got big tits. He bit my pink nipples, but the last bites were from the nipple clamps. I screamed from the pain, but he kissed them better and it was nothing just plain pleasure.

"Are you okay baby girl?" He looked up me

"Yes, Sir. Thank you." I moaned

"You have to choose a safe word before I start" he stood up

"Lemon-tree, Sir. Is that good? It is my favorite song nowadays."

"Perfect" he flicked my nipple and I screamed. He chuckled and grabbed the cane, retied my legs, so my ass was in the air and I could breathe with a little difficulty. " Say, If it’s not good."

"All good, Sir. Please" I looked into his eyes and saw pure lust and desire, they were darker than usual, but it just excited me more.  And I was just lying there helpless.

Then the first blow came. It was heaven. Much better than my blows. I closed my eyes and give myself to the pain/pleasure. The second and third came fast and strong.

"Open your eyes and look at me, darling." he demanded and hit my pussy, but the fabric was in the way and I didn’t enjoy it that much.

"Sir" he looked at me " Please remove my thong. I lost pleasure to it. Please, Sir. " I pleaded him. He chuckled and rip them away from my body.

"I knew your pussy will be eatable. Look at that pink lips" He slapped it with his hand. "You are so wet." He trailed his finger between my lips and sucked them groaning. "Soo sweet." I was disbelieved, he just not did that. I want him to touch me again and again. I want him to take me, but I will wait.

"Please. Give me something. I want your fingers. " He smirked again

"20 more blows and I will give you ‘something’"

10 minutes and not just 20 blows later, my ass, legs, feet, and pussy were on fire. I was trembling and moaning, pleading him to touch me, but he just pleasured me with the cane.

"Your ass is so wet from your juice. I love seeing you like that. All bound and helpless. In my palms. " He continued his things.

"Please" I moaned, I don’t think I could stand it any longer. I was constantly on the edge. " **Lemon-tree** " I moaned defeatedly. He stopped immediately. He looked at me terrified

"Yoojin. Sorry. Please, sorry. Are you hurt? I didn’t mean it. "He reached to untie me, but I didn’t want to stop.

"No. Don’t untie me. I’m sorry Sir, but I couldn’t bear the teasing, please touch me, Sir."

Chanyeol looked surprised, but didn’t say a word, just kneeled before me and went for my pussy. He ate me. My body was on a different planet, it was mind-blowing. The earth-shattering orgasm came rapidly. He hugged both of my tights with his strong arms and tried to minimize my movements. I felt the knot in my stomach and he just sucked my clit and tongue fucked me. 1 more movement and I am there. But it suddenly stopped. I screamed with frustration.

"Why did you stop?" I asked angrily

"Because you used the safe word wrongly" He grabbed my chin. His dark eyes hold so much emotion. One of them stood out, he was angry with me. "I should punish you."

"Sir, please. I am so sorry. Chanyeol, don’t do that." I was restless and helpless and on the edge. Tears poured down my cheeks. He can’t do that. I pulled on my restrains.

"Yoojin, you do understand what you did wrong. Please don't thrash around, you will just hurt yourself." he cupped my face into his big palms and with his thumbs, he swiped away my tears "But it was your very first, so I am gonna reward you after I denied your first orgasm from me."

He untied me and helped me to sit up. He unclipped my clamps, and the rush of blood was painful but he sucked on my nipples and shoot the pain away. My legs lost their blood, they were wobbly. Chanyeol laid down and motioned me to climb on top of him. I straddled his hips, but he grabbed my hips and pulled me up till his shoulder. I looked down him questionably. He wiggled himself down so I sat on his face, we made eye contact while he gave a peck on my pussy. After hearing my moan he started his job again. I don't have to have a minutes before I collapsed. The orgasm came like the fastest train and left me blind for a second. He licked me clean and give the last peck to my pussy. I laid beside him.

Chanyeol hugged me while I thanked him a million times.

"Yoojin. You did amazing. I love you. And your response to my touch is incredible."

"Chanyeol, it was way better than doing it myself." I pecked him thirty times.

"3 more days and I am gonna fuck you good. "

"But Yeol "I whined " Where was this side of you till now?"

"I..I.. "he was flustered "It's a long and old story, but you can blame the boys about it."

"I would never" I smiled at him

"Sleep now." Chanyeol pecked me. "I will cuddle you till you wake up"

"I love you " I murmured

"I love you too " I heard him say it back, but I can't see him smirking.

...

Yoojin fell asleep after their fun time. Chanyeol smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She, with her clingy self, rub herself into him. Yeol smile instantly washed off his face as her thigh touched his clothed member.

"Fuck " he murmured. Chanyeol lightly pushed his naked girlfriend of off himself and give another kiss to her forehead before he tucked her in.

He went to her bathroom to relieve his problem, big problem after seeing her body like he never saw before. He has to pat himself, for his self-restraint. 8 months beside his minx paid off now.  Just God can know how he could hold himself back from fucking his gorgeous sweetheart into the bed, while she was bound to the bed like that, totally helpless.

Whit his lanky limbs he stood under the shower head, looking down his erection. He knew that a cold shower couldn’t help his problem so he took the matter into his own hand, while the vivid picture of Yoojin pleasured face and fuckable body popped up before his eyes. He started pumping himself with his own large hand. His girlfriend taste still lingered on his lips, so he couldn’t stop himself imagining how wonderful must she fell around his dick, how her face would look like blissed out from pleasure, how she would moan or scream his name because of him, how she would milk him.

"Oh, fuck" Chanyeol moaned in less than 5 minutes later. He was panting and his forehead was leaned to the cold wall while he felt half as satisfied as he thought he would.

2 more days. He chanted inside his head. He hoped he could hold himself back during that time.

With wobbly legs, he turned off the shower after he cleaned himself. Chanyeol wore a boxer brief and climbed back into the bed next to his frowning baby. As soon as he hugged her tightly to his chest her futures softened and a beautiful smile graced her lips, he smiled too down to her. Yoojin rubbed herself again to Yeols body, such a clingy baby.

.

Next day he woke up earlier than Yoojin. He was on cloud 9 as he looked down on her, it’s unbelievable to him, how content he felt in her arms. He can only thank God, that she managed to put up with his hectic job without any word, and can trust him with all her might. Thoughts like this rushed to his mind and he couldn’t do anything else, expect to admire his beautiful girlfriend.

He touched her face with the pad of his fingers and she scrunched her nose, he just chuckled at that. Chanyeol didn’t want to wake up Yoojin, so he got up and went to make breakfast and some coffee, smiling through the process. With sandwiches and two cups of coffee, he went back to the bedroom, where his girlfriend still sleeping.

Yeol sat down the bad and caressed her face till her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi sweetheart." the giant gave a kiss to her forehead "Slept well?"

"Hey, love. Next to you? Always!

"I made coffee and breakfast for us"

"Thank you, Chan. You are the best" she smiled and sat up, but as soon as she did that the blanket felt down her chest and her nipples hardened to the cool air instantly "Oops” she brought it back till her neck embarrassed "Yeoliii" she whined because he laughed at her cute response. She tried to glare at him, but he just laughed louder. With a pout on her pretty lips, she grabbed her coffee and sipped from it.

"You are so cute, sweetheart. I love you"

"Ohh. You just love seeing me embarrassed"

"That’s not trou. I love seeing you naked” He smirked "With pleasured face," he said seductively and bend closer to her. She saw that fucking smirk, smiled back at him, fluttering her eyelashes.

 She put down her cup and Chan did that too. When their lips were centimeters apart, she grabbed her pillow and smashed it into Yeol head. He just gaped at her.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or you won’t be seeing it again" with that she hit him again. Yeol net letting himself grabbed his own pillow and lunged forward too. The whole scene was comical. Two naked, expect Chanyeol briefs, grown-up human being pillow fighting after their first intimate encounter.

 And that’s why they really good for each other, never bored around the other and people can see it too. Yoojin hasn’t gotten any threatening latter in 2 months. EXO'L started to accept their relationship and there isn’t much Chanbaek enthusiasm, but rather Chanjin shipper.

After 5 minutes into their pillow war, Yeol dropped his and grabbed the naked woman and climbed on top of the laughing girl.

"Are you hitting you master, baby girl? Do you perhaps want some punishment?" he whispered into her ear before kissing her neck

"Of course not" her breath hitched "I was hitting my perverted giant crybaby boyfriend" and she cracked up again after seeing his man face.

Chanyeol pouted and got up from the bad, but he didn’t get too far, because Yoojin grabbed his hand and pulled back. Chanyeol and balance aren’t familiar with each other so he toppled over the woman body again.

"Don’t go, you crybaby" and she caressed his face "Let’s finish our breakfast and watch something. You are only mine for the next days. Or not?"

"Baby, I’m just yours till the day after your birthday. Then the comeback will start."

"I love you" she smiled

..

..

..

An hour later, after they washed up, they were sitting on the couch in front of the tv. They were watching 100 hundred days my prince.

"It’s so unreal seeing Kyungsoo on the screen, he is brilliant" she gaped at the tv, her sight never leaving the screen

"Do you want me to set up a date with him?" Chanyeol asked sarcastically

"Yes please," the answer came faster than lightning "His mouth looks so plushy. I wanna hug him and never let him go. This drama is brilliant"

"Oh really? And what about me?" Yoojin heard the shift the tone in Yeol's tone.

"Ohh. You? You can hold the candle for us." She cracked up

"You little shit" he murmured and tickled her, the giant could have learned that she is not ticklish, so she just pulled Yeol down with her and climbed on top of his chest. They looked into each other eyes like they are reading the other's soul

"Chan? Can you tell me, um, about your other side" She asked in a tiny voice

"Hahaha. Of course, but you have to tell me too." 

"You first"

"It is all because of that loud shithead Baekhyun."

"Ah. You always pick on him" she hit his chest

"But that’s the truth." he whined "So back to the story. That person always rummages through my staff and of course my computer too. And like everybody else, I watched porn too. And I picked up on liking BDSM videos and stuff like that. So, Baek, he saw them but didn’t tell me. But after meeting you he started sending me “gifts” saying that I will need them. And like 2 months ago I caught him in my studio with my laptop. That’s how that annoying boy admitted everything. I don’t have to say that the whole group knows about it when we celebrated Jondae birthday."

"You poor boy. It must be so embarrassing for you" she cooed to him

"It is to you too. You know you are my girlfriend. You are with me" he said offendedly

"Oh really? But you agreed to set up a date with Kyungsoo oppa" she stated matter of factly

"Don’t call Kyungsoo oppa, please?"

"Why? You don’t let me call you that, so I have to call somebody that" she smirked

"Just don’t"

"Are you jealous? Oppa?"

"And what if I am?"

"Ahh. So cute."

"I am not. And don’t stir the conversation into somewhere else. It’s your time to tell the story"

"Ahh. Okay. But mine is not that interesting. I just got bored getting off from my fingers and wanted something interesting so a tried it and now I can’t feel good without any pain."

"I love you"

"Chanyeol? Can I ask something?" she looked up to him

"Of course sweetheart"

"Did you perhaps have another partner?"

"I am not a virgin if that’s the question," he said honestly

"Nope." she shooked her head " Did you have a sub?"

"Ohh. Sweetheart. No. You are the first."

"That’s good" she kissed his mouth and continued watching the drama.

..

..

..

"Tell me what do you want to do?" Yoojin asked Chanyeol later that day

"I want a normal night, that’s all." he sight

"Hm, then I know what is it." she smiled knowingly "Chicken and beer. I will call the delivery" Yoojin jumped around the living room while searching for her phone

"Silly girl." Chan shook his head

After the chicken and Two cans of beer per each, they were all over the other. The make-out session got of their hand, the tension could be touched in the air.

"Let’s have a shower together" Yoojin whispered into Chanyeol neck while kissing him.

"Let’s have."

They reached the bathroom with so much difficulty, with their lightly hazy minds and Chanyeoincarnatablele limbs, but they successfully reach it. Not waiting a second they stood under the shower with their clothes on. 

"Chanyeol, please, undress me" Yoojin moaned because Yeol bit down into her neck. With shaking hands, she pulled the man shirt then his pants. Within a minute both were nacked and touching each other. Chan hands grabbed onto her ass check and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. Pleasured sounds could be heard from the contact, as Chanyeol dick touched Yoojin lady part.

"Chanyeol, just do it" she pleaded while grinding her pussy to the erected penis. 

"Yoojin, stop. 2 days." 

"But. I. Want. You" she said between moans.

"God Yoojin. Me too. You don't know how hard is it to me now"

"But I knew" she grind "I can feel it"

"Don't be cheeky" He gave her a slap to his thigh whereon she yelped. "It's your days" Chanyeol caressed her thighs, then tummy, going lower and lower, till he reached her wet lips "You are so wet Yoojin" he whispered to her mouth before he kissed her deeply. His middle finger played her folds before he eased one into the tight hole. "You feel so good"

"Chanyeol, please, don't tease me." she begged"Just fuck me, please! Or at least give me another finger! Just do something." Yeol gave her another finger. He turned them around them till she screamed. 

"Found it" he groaned and started pumping his finger dead into her special spot. 

Watching her fall apart into his arms, was the most beautiful sight he ever saw. Yoojin trembled in his arms as she came down from her high. 

After she could stand on her own legs, they turned off the shower and Chanyeol rubbed themselves with a towel.

"Chanyeol. You are still hard. Let me help you" Yoojin whispered

"You don’t have too. Don’t rush things"

"But I want to." she said seductively "Guide me. " she pecked him on the mouth and dropped to her knees in front of him

"Are you sure?" Yeol looked down 

"Yes." and then she grabbed his erection in her soft palms. The skin on his dick was so soft that her mouth watered, she wanted to taste it. She did not know where her confident come, probably her mind is still pleasure fogged, but she licked her lips before she gave a kiss to the head of the erection. She wrapped herself around it and licked his veins. 

"Fuck Yoojin" Chanyeol groaned and made an eye contact with her "You look so beautiful around my cock, baby girl" He admitted. Grabbing her hair he pulled her closer till she gagged a little. The reaction she gave not the one Chan expected. Instead of coughing, she moaned around his dick. "You like that?" he asked while he pulled her again, gagging her "You like gagging on my cock?"

"Yes" she pulled back while pumping him "Sir," said with a smirk on her lips "I want you to fuck my mouth," She said shocking him

"Really? Baby. How can you be so perfect?"

"Just fuck my mouth, sir" 

"Tap my thigh three times if you want to stop. Your mouth will be full to say your safe word babe." he then grabbed her nape again, bending down and kissing her on the lips before he guided her dick back into her hot mouth.

He started rocking his hips softly at first. Yoojin hollowed her cheeks while moaning around his lover, loving the feeling that Chanyeol falling apart above because of her. 

Gagging on his dick, she learned how to relax. Chanyeol soft trusts turned into deeper hurried ones, losing himself to the feeling of his girlfriend's mouth.

"Babygirl. I am gonna cum," he warned, but she just sucked harder and moaned louder "Fuck" he fell apart and cummed into her mouth. She scrunched her nose up to the bitter taste but swallowed without care. She cleaned him than pulled back, looking up to his boyfriend, licking her own lips

"You are wonderful" Chanyeol murmured dazedly

...

...

...

Yoojin

 

**I am so sorry baby. I had to go to the studio because we have an urgent meeting about the reality show. Probably I will be back late tonight.**

 

„Fuck you Park Chanyeol” I murmured

What should I do with myself? I did the dishes after eating breakfast. I cleaned the place, and still I had the whole afternoon with nothing to do. In my head I murdered Chanyeol trillion ways while I was cleaning, so I really didn’t have to do anything. Lazing around all afternoon, I decided to call my best friend.

„Hey girl. My boyfriend ditched me, wanna hang out?”

„Hey baby. Bobble tea?”

„I’m down, be there in 20.”

„Cool”

…

„So you tell me that he didn’t do anything besides he ate you out? Nothing else? What a pussy. You should be the one who fuck him, not the other way. Like, you know, the topBaek smut that I sent you” she said vulgarly, but she is Han so I am not surprised.

“I did not read this kind of things”

“Yeah, yeah. Just TopChanyeol. I know you”

“Can you shut up? How can we always end up talking about Chanbaek fanfictions? You know Chanyeol has a girlfriend!” I said disbelieved

“Yaa, where?" she looked around mockingly. One day I will kill her for sure.

“Fuck you, Han. Go and suck your dildos dry.” I pouted at her. She is such a bitch sometimes

“Ahh, I will pass. I did enough sucking last night.”

“What? You got some dick without a boyfriend and not me, who has one? What is this life?”

“Oh. You know, the guy from my work? He asked me out and things happened.” She said with a dreamy face while I gagged at her

“I am waiting for 8 months now and you get it in 8 hours? Please teach me, master”

"Okay, okay. Listen to me. Don't be a prude anymore and you will get his tiny dick in no time"

"I am not a prude! And Yeol is definitely not tiny. Just Chanyeol is too gentle. I want him for so long!" I whined

"Yeah, yeah. And I should believe it. Yoojin, I know you. And I saw you around Yeol. You babying him too much. You should fuck him or let him fuck you. But you are afraid. Your virgin ass afraid of the pounding." Han sipped her bubble tea so casually while talking so obscene things.

"I hate you" I huffed "Help me and don't bully me!

"Okay, princess. Yoojin, should we do something bad?" Han asked

"What should we?"

"Maybe something naughty so Chanyeol can punish you?" she winked mischievously

"He is at work, so probably he won't be back soon. Sometimes I hate that he is an idol, but at other times, okay most of the times I am proud of him. He is too beautiful to be true"

"Aww you are so smitten, but I have something in my mind and Chanyeol will punish you severely" she giggled

...

3rd person

Chanyeol arrived late. He was really sorry that he couldn't be with Yoojin, but they have meeting all day with a little practice. The entertainment wanted no promotion, but the boys insisted to have secret fan meetings and live broadcasts. After the long day, they were free to go, fortunately.

Chanyeol found his girlfriend on the couch in one of his shirt and long socks. She looked sexy and at the same time adorable hugging a pillow to her chest. He chuckled at the sight and picked her up gently to bring her to the bed, so they can rest peacefully.

When he held her in his arms, he could smell something funny. Something that he hates the most, an old habit he thought she stopped doing, but smelling the smoke he got angry. He couldn't hold himself so, he not so gently anymore dropped Yoojin to the bad, not caring waking up her. She stirred in her deep slumber and looked up her boyfriend smiling innocently.

"Hi. did you arrive? Come here cuddle me" she pouted and like a child, she beckoned Chanyeol with her 2 hands

"No," he said,

"Why?" She whined

"I think you know why. I am not stupid Yoojin. I have a nose" he yelled.

Yoojin wasn't surprised. He did exactly what she thought he would. The plan was doing amazing so far. She smirking in her head, she liked her lips seductively and did what she thought was rather lame, But Han told her to do it.

"I was a bad girl" she twirled her hair looking innocently "Bad girl needs to be punished. What do you think sir?" Yoojin batted her lashes. She knows she never did this kind of thinks. She was a prude like Han said, but it needs to stop right here. She finally wants to get laid. She just hoped Chanyeol will cooperate and won't go easy on her and finally do something.

"So you did that to anger me? You are truly a bad baby girl. But you didn't have to smoke to get my attention" he growled

"Who said I smoked? Sir."

"I can smell it. Or do you think I am stupid?" He pushed her back on the bed and trapped her body down with his own large one. " You reeking of it. You can wash your teeth, but your hair still smells like it."

"Then punish my mouth." she smirked. Actually, she didn’t smoke. Han did, but she blew the smoke on Yoojin hair.

"You asked for it so don't cry later" he smirked evilly. Chan looked so sexy when he was angry, she thought.

Chanyeol stood up and went to his girlfriend secret box. He was pissed beyond, so he didn't feel sorry what he planned. He picked out like half of the items from the box and dropped them next to his wide-eyed girl.

"I want to blindfold you, but maybe next time. I want you to watch how I will wreck my bad girl's body. Am I understood?" he asked in a dominated way.

"Yes, Sir" she whimpered.

Chanyeol grabbed the ropes and bounded her to the bedposts, like two days ago. Her hands and feet above her head.

"Do you like me in that position that much, Sir?" she mocked him, while he was putting a pillow under her.

"I think you shouldn't bad-mouth me with your bruised back side. And yes, you look beautiful like this if you ask me." He murmured and caressed her tender ass cheeks "But I will add some fresh marks to your skin." and he slapped her ass "You want that, don't you? Because I wanted to do think to you for so long, baby girl. I always thought that your body would be the best canvas for me, but never in my dreams thought that you want this too. You are too perfect for me, I can’t describe it with words. I love you so, so much" and he kissed her. It started as innocently as their position could let them, but a slap on her ass from Chanyeol, she moaned into his mouth and the kiss turned into a heated one with tongue and teeth. They battled for dominance and of course Yeol won. After a couple of minutes of tongue fight, they separated gasping for air. He didn’t go so far; their noses were still in touch. “So beautiful, do you want this?”

"Yes, yes, yes, Chanyeol please" she gasped. Wrong-move. She got 6 slaps repeatedly.

"You should address me properly” he winked” But now please suck on this" and he picked her butt plug and put it in her mouth. "Now you are like a good baby girl with her sparkling pacifier in her mouth. Suck on it darling while I undress you" She couldn't talk so she nodded eagerly and started sucking on it like her life depend on it, really looking like a hungry baby.

Chanyeol went to her desk and picked up the scissors, so he can 'undress' her. When he turned back, he was awestricken. His anger vanished instantly. He didn’t even know why he was angry at the first place after that kiss. His girlfriend bound to the bad, with her mouth full, and just wearing his shirt, a skimpy thong and socks. It was a sight that he didn't want to forget. So, he grabbed his phone and took a picture. Yoojin tried to protest, but she knew better. Yeol is hard headed in these areas. He always takes pictures of everything.

 And it is seemed that in other areas too. His hard on was as visible as Yoojin's arousal on the tiny fabric, which hide her private area.

"Pmmm" she pleaded wiggling her ass. Chanyeol dropped his phone alongside his shirt and jeans and climbed on her bad in his tight boxers.

Within a minutes Yoojin was naked, the shirt that he wore was on the floor in million peace, just the socks and thong remained on her. "You are beautiful" he whispered and kissed her cheeks, nose, neck down to her nipples. He licked the numbs, pinched them, bit them to their full hardness. Yoojin's body respond was magnificent, her body arced and molded together with Chanyeol’s, she was on cloud 9, totally blissed out, a moaning mess, until she felt pain on her nipples, and she screamed. With wide eyes she looked down and saw two claps on her and a grinning Chanyeol above her.

"It is still a punishment babe" he flicked them. Yoojin moaned to the pleasurable pain. "Don't enjoy yourself too much." He slapped her again, and her respond was another moan. Her body was Chanyeol’s with her pleasure too.

She trusted her boyfriend to give her what she wants. And Chanyeol looked determined to give her that. It was okay that it’s their first time, their belief in each other was bigger than anything in the world, so whatever happenes during the night it’s perfect for them.

With sparkling eyes she murmured around the plug “Yes, sir. I love you, sir”

“Baby. Your birthday is in an hour. Do you think you can bear with me before I made love to you?” Chanyeol asked caressing her body. She shivered, because of the amount of care she saw in Yeol’s eyes. So, she hummed and nodded. Chanyeol not wasting a minute kissed the plug’s end in her mouth. “You are beautiful.” And he kissed her nose too.

His mouth trailed down on her body again and now that he is calm and composed, he didn’t want to punish his baby girl anymore, just pleasure her to oblivion. Chanyeol kissed her legs up and down, skipping her private part, driving her a little crazy.

“Yoojin, don’t move around so much” one slap, two slap “You will hurt yourself” and he smirked. Yeol hooked his fingers in her underwear, but because her legs were bound, he started to pull the fabric. Yoojin following his intention started to pleading with her wide eyes, to not tore the thong apart, but Chan didn’t back down. With a strong pull the lacey fabric was torn.

“Your pussy is so inviting right now for a feast being so wet.” He moaned out ogling her lady part. Not waiting any response, he kissed her lower lips. Yoojin eyes rolled back into her head, while a long moan escaped her stuffy mouth.

Chanyeol wasn’t just a good kisser, his mouth was sent from heaven. His tongue played her opening in one minute and the other minute he sucked her folds. She felt like floating.

When she regained some sense, Yoojin opened her eyes and looked into Chanyeol’s. She had to say that he looked incredibly sexy between her legs with his big eyes determined and wide open. And Yeol thought that too, her girlfriend pleading eyes for some release turned him on so much it hurt, not talking that freaking plug in her mouth, which was sucked eagerly.

The sensation was soo good, she felt on edge. Her body tensed, before her orgasm, but everything stopped. She whined on verge of tears. “You look so temping like this, but I want to hear you voice.” And Yeol pulled the butt plug from her mouth and kissed her, licking her mouth every corner.

“Sir, please.” She pleaded for what? She didn’t even know

“Do you want to play with this now or another time?” Chanyeol showed her the plug in his hand

“Yes” she breathed out “Anything, just do … something”

He dropped the toy and pulled the claps “Call me Sir properly” His response was a long moan and a tremble. He knew what was that, so he unclasped the toys and sucked on her nipples to ease the pain. After some time, he hovered above her. Yoojin’s eyes were closed, so he nudged her body a little. When she opened them, he said “You just orgasmed?” he smiled fondly, she nodded slowly.

“Chanyeol, you are amazing, Sir” she smiled.

He unbound her and put her legs nicely down, before he cuddled up to her.

“I know I am amazing and everything, but we are not finished yet” he kissed her head “But because you are a good girl for me, you will get a reward. We have some more time till it is your birthday, so you can choose what we should do till then”

“Oh my Jesus.” She breathed out “Can we continue what we started, but in another position?” she looked hopefully

“Yes, baby girl.” He nodded and his girlfriend wriggled out of his arms and climbed on top of his body, in a way he didn’t expected. Chanyeol couldn’t form a word of protest, before he felt Yoojin mouthing his erection trough his boxers.

After a minute of groaning from Yeol she sat up on his chest. Her wet pussy connecting with his bare chest. She looked behind her shoulder and smirked at him “Cat got your tongue?” she teased

“You are in trouble” Chanyeol murmured after he regained his right mind. He put her body away from his and pushed her forward. Her ass in the air and her face on the bed. “It’s your day. You can suck on me like a good girl another day.”

He kissed down her back, till he reached her perfect round ass. Chanyeol sucked a hickey on the left part. Yoojin breathing was shallow. He then buried his face between these gorgeous globes and licked her. Yoojin breathing got stacked because of the sensation, because of the fact that Chanyeol was eating her ass out, stretching her with his tongue and lubing her with his saliva.

His girlfriend was immune to the world around her, so she didn’t realize, when Chanyeol picked the butt plug up and when he stopped his tongue fuck.

“Oh my Jesus” she moaned when he plucked the toy inside of her. He sat back his legs and watched fascinatedly how her hole contract around the toy.

“Your ass is just as good as your pussy baby girl” he said and kissed his way back to her mouth “So beautiful and mine. Let’s prepare you.” He whispered and changed her position, so she laid on her back.

Chanyeol kissed her again and started touching her clit, then teased her lips and hole. He inserted one finger, then two into her hot body. He could feel the toy inside of her other hole, which was a huge turn on for him.

“Baby girl. You have the choice. Do you want to keep that toy or not?” he asked between kisses.

“I just want to feel you” Yoojin whispered. She whimpered and closed her eyes in pleasure, as Yeol pulled out the toy. He got up, but before she regained her energy to open her eyes, Yeol was kissing her again.

Chanyeol grabbed the condom and put it on before he guided his painful erection to her hole

“Happy birthday baby girl.”

Chanyeol whispered before he slowly inserted his cock into his girlfriend’s tight hole.

“You are so big” she moaned “Please don’t move” she could feel his boyfriend everywhere, it hurt, but was bearable. Her previous experiences were big nothings compare to this. Chanyeol was gentle in every aspect. He was perfect.

Yeol kissed the sudden tears from her face. Kissed her cheeks, the tip of her nose, and finally her mouth. Despite their current situation, their mouth locked in an innocent way, just touching between the lips. When he felt Yoojin relax he started to pull out slowly and pushing back deeply. She couldn’t help moaning into his lover kisses. She felt whole the first time in her life. With her love, the other half of her.

She broke the kiss for a second “I love you” Yoojin locked her legs behind her boyfriend back and pulled him closer.

Chanyeol held her body close to his. He hugged her hips, touched her skin.

Their lovemaking was slow, lips locked the whole time, till they reached their orgasm at the same time.

They didn’t move an inch. They held each other in their arms panting and still high.

“I will pull out now” He warned. Chanyeol pulled his dick out slowly, and throw the used condom away. He glanced to the bad and the sight was describable for him. His loved one laid in the Patrick Star way, with a blissed-out expression on her face. She literally looked fucked.

Chanyeol knew they have to clean up before bed. So, he gathered his left energy and picked up her love in his arms, who was still dazed.

“Hey. Put me down” She hit his arm with no energy.

“No. No.” Yeol smirked “We are going to have a relaxing bath. It is your birthday after all.”

“You are too sweet for this world.” She caressed his cheek. Chanyeol put Yoojin down to the bathtub’s edge.

“You ruined my plans by the way” he pouted. “I wanted to surprise you with a nice date, then I would bring you to a very nice place outside the city a….” she smiled fondly” aaand have you on my cock all night”

“How can you?” she slapped him again. Chanyeol cracked up, he was hitting his knees and was on the floor laughing at her expression. “You are too much.” She mumbled and got up to start the water “Why I love him again? He always just ruins the romantic mood. Look at him now! He is on the freaking floor naked sounding like a hyena.” Yoojin was angry. With a pout on her lips, she sat back to her previous spot and watched the crazy boy on the floor. After a minute watching she grabbed the tap and covered half of the waterjet, so it squirted to Chanyeol’s way.

“Noooo” he shouted and got up abruptly, but the floor was already wet, so he fell to his bare butt. “Ahh”

“You deserved it” she put her hand before his breast “You always like this”

“But baby girl. You love me.” He smiled innocently while rubbing his butt. “I love you” he sing-songed

“Okay okay. Just please don’t rub your little ass in front of me. It’s not a pleasant sight.”

“Oh come on.” Yeol got up again, but this time he was a lot more attentive, not to fall. “Here, come, get in the water.” He hugged her and the climbed into the water. She, like a cat, rubbed her back to his chest and linked his arms before hers.

She smiled lovingly to Chanyeol. “Thank you for everything”

…

…

The morning after was uneventful. Yeol made breakfast for her in bed. He just broke one plate during the procedure, so it was a success. They watched a film before noon before the mayhem started.

Around one in the afternoon when they just ordered the lunch from her favorite restaurant, somebody knocked on their door.

Yoojin slightly limping went to open it. But she closed it right away.

“Chanyeol.” She whispered yelled “Why are your friends here?” she panicked

“What do you mean friends?” his eyes got bigger and bigger “I just called Han, so she can help you for our date.” He went to the door and opened it, then closed it like Yoojin did, and panicked. “Why are they here?”

“I just asked the same thing” she sight and welcomed the guests. “Come in”

“You are the same” Han smiled

“I bought some chicken” Baekhyun yelled overly hyper. He run to the kitchen and back, sat down the couch like a well behaved puppy.  

“I bought the beers” Minseok showed his plastic bag

“I have the soju” Sehun said and they went to the room leaving the girls.

“You look like you had a good dicking last night” Han whispered after everybody found their place in the living room. “So, our plan was a success”

“Yeah, but I had to explain to him that I didn’t do it, he was really upset” Yoojin pouted

“But you get what you wanted.”

“Yes, I did. Oh my God, I can’t explain what I fell. He was so…”

“Girls, if you finished talking about Chanyeol’s dick, you can come here, so we can start drinking” Sehun yelled and they could hear everyone groaning and a slap, which was probably Yeol and Sehun.

“That brat” Han murmured “He at least got laid last night” She yelled from the entrance” Not like you. Maybe if you don’t act like this and drop the ‘I pray for you guys every night’ act, then you would get some pussy.” For the sentence last part the two girls were in the room too

“Oh shut up Han. Sorry I didn’t fuck you after I saw what you read.” He yelled back

Yoojin silently went to Chanyeol and sat on his lap, grabbing his beer.

“Why she read some naughty story? Like that gray something?” Jongin asked innocently

“I wish” Sehun murmured

“What was it this time?” Yoojin asked after chugging his boyfriend drink before grabbing another one.

“Oh no no no.” Han frantically said but it was too late and the girl was too far away

“Was it again a TopBaek Chanbaek? Or did you read a freaking Hunhan one before meeting Sehun? Are you nuts?” she asked laughing. Slapping his boyfriend during her fit, like how Yeol does it.

Everybody else was mortified. Han was deep red. Baekhyun was curious. Chanyeol gasped behind her. They looked around awkwardly.

But before anybody could speak up, Yoojin stopped and looked Han deadly.

“And why were you with Sehun? You said you were with your coworker? Did you lie to me?” She yelled. Yes, she has mood swing while drinking.

“I can everything explain” Han held up her hands “Yes I was with Hunnie. But please, don’t be angry. I wanted to tell you, but we talked about it and decided not to tell anybody yet.” Han was at the edge of crying. While she was talking Yoojin drank soju. She waved her hand and smiled.

“You are forgotten” mood swings. And Yoojin forgets it too. She was too deeply in an eye contest war with the bottle in her hand. Han run to her friend and hugged her, but the hug was one-sided because a bottle can be really interesting if you didn’t know

“Okay girls. But what about the thing you read?” Nini asked again curiously. He is the real brat here, Han thought

“Fuck you Jongin” Sehun cursed “It was a Sekai fic okay? I knew she likes to read ships, but it was out of line”

“You got your pretty ass pounded?” Joonmyeon asked laughing, and the expression on the maknae face told everything

“Shut up” he growled back

“So it is true.” Baek clapped his hand “Was it good? Can you send me? I was searching for a good one for some time now.” He spoke to Han and got up

“Do you read too?” Han looked up. Baek just nodded “Really? Can you share with me some good one, and I can send you some” She grabbed Baek hand and they went to the kitchen.

“What just happened?” Minseok asked

“I don’t know, but this is my best birthday ever” Yoojiin giggled. Chanyeol back hugged his girlfriend and prayed the nearly empty bottle from her tight grasp. “I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> Grabbing a spoon and digging a hole for myself  
> BYEEEEEEE


End file.
